The wolf report
by Flerovium
Summary: Zachary Byford, a field biologist studying wolves, has come across a device that can turn him into any animal indefinitely. 3rd fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not part of the story so read the next chapter too.** I do have other fan fictions in the Underland Chronicles book series. If you read them you will see Zachary had a big life before my books this can be considered a sort of prequel to them. If I take a while to update it is because I am working on another fanfic so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

After the shuttle comes in to land in a field and takes off I activate what I have come to call the form. I chose the wolf and start looking for a wolf pack. After about 10 miles I get the feeling of being watched and that means a pack is close by. At nightfall I find a small overhang to spend the night. Something awakens me, I don't know what, and when my eyes focus I notice a orangish furred female wolf standing next to me.

"Hello there." I say politely, doubting it can understand me.

"Hello." she responded.

Surprised I think, "Wow I can understand wolves."

I start looking for a conversation starter when she starts it herself, "My name is Kate. What is yours."

"Zachary but you can call me Zach."

"Welcome to Jasper. Are you looking for a pack?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I was."

"Okay I will take you to my pack even though my father probably won't approve. Follow me." After about half an hour we arrived at her pack.

"Who is this?" asked what appears to be the alpha male.

"This is a lone wolf I found in a hollow under a tree. I thought maybe he can join the pack."

"Oh really now. Who says I won't just kill him."

"Because that will not achieve anything."

"Okay, Kate, put him with the Omegas and come back."

"Who was that?" I ask while she lead me away.

"That was Winston, my father."

"Okay so you're an alpha."

"In training."

"Well here we are. The omegas."

"Humphrey, get over here we have a visitor," called one of the wolves.

A grey wolf, Humphrey apparently, comes down off of the rocks and approaches us, "Hey, Kate why are you here," he gives me a curious look, "and who is this."

"This is a new arrival his name is Zachary I am just delivering him to you. I must go now."

"Welcome, Zachary, to the pack."

"You can call me Zach."


	3. Chapter 3

_ The following morning..._

"Why have you come to the alpha's cave?" growls Winston.

"I want to suggest something." I reply unafraid of him

"Suggesting something to me the alpha male. You are either very brave or very stupid or both."

"You don't like me do you?"

"No not really."

"Well I'm here so too bad I will continue. My suggestion is that there should be more than just three ranks there should be closer to twenty-four. Examples are Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon."

"What is the point?"

"So each rank has the ability to be with either the rank directly above or below their own. So what do you say?"

"I say leave."

"Answer my question."

"Leave."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Leave or else."

"Or else what. I am starting to question your leadership."

"Alphas take him and place him in a cave under high guard." Next thing I know I am being put in a cave. The next day my guards are taking me to a field where a group of wolves are standing around Winston.

"This black furred new comer has made the mistake of questioning my leadership he will now be punished!" With that he lunged for my throat. I give a large force leap up and over his head and while he is confused I launch off a rock. While in mid-air I grab him and using all my strength I flip him through a full rotation and slam him onto the ground, just hard enough to hurt big time but not enough to injure.

"It seems you are better at fighting then he is," puts in a white furred wolf I haven't yet seen.

"Lilly!" snaps Kate.

"What? It's true," replies Lilly

"But its rude."

"Hey, Zach you defeated him," says Humphrey as he walks up to me.

"Maybe now he will reconsider my idea."

"Good job nobody has ever defeated my father," adds in Kate, "But mom will be furious at him and you, she can do a lot of damage."

"Well then the omegas will help."

"Wait what!? If you expect us to hold of Eve then you are crazy," replies Humphrey shocked.

"Maybe I am."

"Yes you are" adds in Kate.

"You are very observant young one." As I say that I notice, and feel with the force, Lilly looking at me as if she has fallen in love with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Winston has recovered from his shock he gives me a visit, "Zach as you have defeated me in battle, rather effectively I might add, I have decided to promote you to epsilon rank and enrolled you in alpha training which includes alpha school."

"So you have agreed with my idea."

"No but Eve has pushed for it and I do not need to be ripped apart."

"Yeah that would hurt."

"And Kate will help train you."

"You dumping this all on her. You sure she can handle it?"

"Yes she knows her duties."

"I am here to train you. Father why are you here?" says Kate as she walks up.

"Just telling him about the changes that have occurred. I will go now."

"Follow me to the field."

"Sure." Once there she starts with teaching me to hunt, about half way through her instruction I get distracted by a beautiful golden furred female wolf looking over the session I cant keep from staring. I get bought out of my staring session by a nudge from Kate.

"Where you listening."

"Yes."

"Then apply the knowledge and lets go hunting."

"Okay." I respond hesitantly. As I approach an elk I get into a hunting position and lunge. The first time I miss but I catch up by force leaping from rock to rock and on the fifth leap I lock my jaws on its lower back. It bucks and kicks once it gets its hoof under me it flings me across the valley and I hit the rock wall with a low thud which knocks me unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

"Zach!" I holler as he hits the wall. I notice for the first time that there was a golden furred wolf watching over the hunt, now she is darting down the cliff face towards his limp body. When I get to him she was already lifting him to her back to carry him back.

"He is still alive but just barely."

"Who are you?" I ask politely.

"I am Adrin. How about you?"

"I am Kate daughter of Winston."

"Ah, never heard of you." We travel in silence until we get back to the pack.

"Kate what happened? Why do you keep bringing random wolves here as well?" demands my father.

"His first elk hunt went badly for him as you can see. She is Adrin without her we would not have got him back as quickly."

"Get him to a medical cave, immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hope you loved this chapter. Have a great day and thanks for reading.<strong>

**-Peace before Action!**


	5. Chapter 5

As I wake up I notice the wolf who had distracted me before the hunt.

"Hello, Zach is it."

"Who are you?"

"I am Adrin. The current healer."

"Hello Adrin."

"You have a few visitors." I notice that Kate and Lilly are standing near by.

"Hello Zach I have some food for you." she tell me while putting a piece of Elk meat in front of me.

"Lilly you got something to say. Lilly you there?"

"Huh," she says snapping out of her staring session, "Just wanted to make sure you are okay. That's all." she then leaves the healing cave. As I eat the meat I notice her beautiful curves and almost start drooling. I quickly eat some more meat before she notices. About a day later Humphrey came to the cave just as I am getting ready to leave, "Hey I see you are better. How about I show you how to have fun." Next thing I notice me him and three of his friends are on a log sled hurtling down a hill.

"Um Humphrey there seems to be an obstacle up ahead." I say hesitantly.

"A wh- woah that's a big rock." He says as the log slides up and over the rather large boulder as we are airborne, and the log has been demolished, I notice Kate and Adrin hunting in the field below. The next thing I know I had landed right on top of Kate.

"Can you get off me you're heavier then you look."

"Sorry I'll get off," I say as I roll of her back, "Thanks for breaking my fall by the way."

"Why the hell does my paw hurt?" she replies.

"It seems it was sprained when he fell on you." says Adrin coming up to us.

"We need to get her to the healing cave. Put her on my back." I say

"You sure you can handle it?" asks Humphrey who has been watching quietly.

"Yes I can, watch." I respond getting up with her on my back. Once back at the cave I put her down and help Adrin get set up.

"What happened here?" growled Winston. I look over and notice Eve behind him. _Oh crap she is here and I picked the worst place to be, up against the wall. _

Before either of us can answer Humphrey speaks up, "Zach was log boarding he hit a rock and landed on Kate spraining her paw." I look to him with disbelief at him dumping this all on me. Before I can say anything Eve runs up to me growling and blocking my only way out, "I WILL TEAR YOU APART BIT BY BIT AS TO GIVE YOU A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!" before she can leap Lilly jumps between her and me, "Do not kill him, he is the love of my life."

"He is an epsilon, not for much longer now, and you are an omega it doesn't work. Now move honey so I can kill him."

"No! I will not put up with this anymore I can fight for my self." with that I leap up and over Lilly's head and basically challenge her.

"It will be great to tear you apart." We lunge at each other and I get the first hit. Then out of nowhere I am unable to get any hits on her after that. All I can do is stay on the defencive while she goes continues with no mercy. She catches me off guard and throws me to the wall dislocating two of my ribs. As I attempt to get up she lunges and pens me to the ground slowly crushing my throat. When Winston gets her to calm down I am pretty much paralyzed by the dislocated ribs. Which cause me to black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I am regaining consciousness.

"I see you are awake."

"Well hello Winston."

"As I am a little less violent then Eve. I have decided only to demote you slightly."

"To what?"

"Omega."

"What! That isn't slightly!"

"Well it depends on your definition of slightly."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Well if I don't then Eve will rip you apart it was our agreement."

"you don't need to stress him he must rest," puts in Adrin

"Say Adrin how did you become a healer anyway."

For some reason I don't understand, she glances around the cave, "You must keep this between you and me."

Okay I will."

"The truth is I was once a human doctor and I came across a watch like thing while I was on a vacation here. It turned me into a wolf and went missing so I am trapped as a wolf."

"I am a human as well!"

"Prove it." So I did by turning into a human and turning back. She just stared at me in shock. Just then Kate wakes up and says, "I heard what happened between you and my mother. Didn't work out did it?"

"No it did not. Hell she is even better than your father, I could barely get a hit on her."

"Yes I figured that much."

"Yes and now I am an omega now. From an epsilon to a omega what a demotion."

"You are an omega I so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who landed on you."

"Okay you two stop flirting. We need to take her to the field so she can test out that paw," puts in Adrin.

"This Late!? It is one in the morning."

"Which means the field is free to use."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Once there Adrin has Kate run a few laps. When we are evaluating her to see if she is ready to be released when we are surrounded by a ring of hostile wolves.

"Stay back we are outnumbered approximately 7 to 1."

"To hell we are!" I exclaim and perform my unique attack on the nearest wolf killing him rather effectively. I then tear the throat out of another one.

"I guess we attack." says Kate stating the obvious.

Even though all three of us are fighting they quickly drive us back by slamming a set of claws across my chest which somewhat disables me. Once we surrender they take us several miles away to their "boss". Once we get to their pack site a scarred gray wolf comes to meet us.

"Hello there young ones I am Boss. Well done recruits you managed to capture not only Winston's daughter but their healer and their best hunter as well."

"Yes sir, but we lost many men at his paws." reports the leader of the "Recruits" motioning towards me.

"Good that only supports the rumors."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well this is a fine mess we've gotten into." I say after about five minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" asks Kate

"This has been an odd day. First I get my ass kicked by Eve, Which ends in two ribs being dislocated. I learn something amazing about Adrin's past. Get captured by hostile wolves. Finally we wind up held as prisoners."

"That is pretty much what has happened," puts in Adrin.

"We must escape."

"But we are outnumbered how will we escape." said Kate her voice full of concern.

"It is time I revealed something." I say pulling my lightsaber out of its hiding place in my fur, "I know that by doing this I am contaminating your evolution, but I must."

"What is that?" asks Adrin motioning to the weapon.

""One more thing and you will find out." I say turning into a human, "You must not tell anyone of this." With a _snap-hiss_ my lightsaber turns on. The sound brings the guards in where I quickly and silently deal with them. "Run! I will hold them off!" I say as all wolves focus on me. As soon as they are away I turn off my lightsaber, put it in my teeth, go to wolf form and run as well.

"Zach you're here!" says Adrin with excitement.

"I wouldn't leave my first love, you, without me." I say to Adrin. With causes her to give me a huge kiss.

"I do not wish to hear or see your affection," says Kate.

"Looks like someone is jealous."

"I am not!"

"Seems like you are."

"Continue and I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

"Is that you or your mother speaking."

She just growls in response.

"Well if she isn't to talk right now I might as well ask, Where do we go now?"

"We go west." We get back just after sunrise.

"What happened?" asks Eve eyeing my chest wound.

"We where out in the field after hours. To see how her paw was doing, when we were attacked and captured by a pack of hostile wolves. He was injured in the fight. Without him we would have never escaped." reports Adrin.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you after Kate was injured. You are obviously a very good wolf. I should promote you." she says kindly.

"To what?"

"Gamma."

"What?! Why you promoting him don't you remember yesterday?" asks Winston surprised.

"Yes I do but he saved not only our daughter but our only healer as well."

"Bu-" Winston starts.

"Go against me and I might just rip you apart, as I still have some anger left over from then." She interrupted.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been about a week since we escaped from the other wolves.

"Hey want to come to the moonlight howl with me?" I ask Adrin

"I'm an epsilon and you are a gamma we can't be mates. It is pack law." she responds

"I don't give a fuck about pack law. We love each other that's all that matters."

"I think I am free tonight."

Later that day…..

"Hey Humphrey," I call to him while he was setting up a log board.

"Yes?"

"Where do I go to get to the Moonlight howl."

"You go to howling rock. Why are you asking? Did you get invited."

"More I invited someone."

"You know what it is but you don't know where it is."

"Pretty much."

"Who did you invite?"

"Adrin."

"She is and epsilon and you are a gamma it won't work."

"I'll tell you what I told her. I don't care about pack law, me and her love each other and for me that is all that matters."

"Hop on." he says to me. Once he gets the board set up.

"I don't know you know what happened last time."

"Yeah. How about you go ahead and see if the field is empty.

"Its all good down there." I say hopping on to the back. I then use the force to give it a large boost. A large boulder acts as a ramp and launches us high into the air.

"Hey Zach, see see that large rock to the east that is where the moonlight takes place." Humphrey tells me on our way down to the lake. As soon as we land in the lake I am frozen in place.

"What's wrong afraid of a little water?"

"No it's just…. I can't swim."

"What? Were you not taught as a pup."

_Kinda hard if I was never a pup in the first place, _but I just say,"No."

"Here I'll help you across." he says as he helps me to the shore. "Okay head over to the rock now."

"I will." I respond as I run to the east. On the way I meet up with Adrin.

"Hello I see You figured out the way there. Why are you wet?"

"Um log boarding incident landed in the lake."

"Oh, okay."

Once there I ask "What now?"

"No Idea."

"How about we sit on that ledge and figure it out." After about five minutes we notice a human car near where Kate and Humphrey are chatting. Before we know what is happening they are put in boxes and are being transported away. After trying to catch up and failing, we hear a soft _thump _and a voice saying "Box 'em up." and we black out.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up in what seems to be a metal box. " Adrin you near."

" Where are we?"

"I don't know. In cages on some sort of human transport. I guess."

"Maybe they're taking us somewhere nice."

"Or maybe they will eat us."

"Right when they open the cages run for your life." When the humans do open the cages we do just that. Once we stop running we find ourselves on a cliff overlooking a huge lake.

"Um, we are not in Jasper anymore."

"You think."

"Hey wolves maybe they know where we are. Lets go down and ask."

Once there a wolf says, "Hey look new arrivals. Welcome to the Delta pack."

"Um, yes where are we?" I ask.

"You are at the South end of Yellowstone lake located in Yellowstone national park, Wyoming."

"Wyoming? Why are we here?" I say

"You were most likely relocated to repopulate."

"Well it's a little too soon in our relationship for that."

"So you two are mates."

"Yes. We need to get back home in Jasper National Park, Alberta, Canada."

"We have some wolves from Jasper that want to get back."

"Sure they can come with."

"There is a large storm coming it would be unwise to leave before it. Would you like to stay a few days we have a free den."

"Sure why not." Adrin says for the first time since we met the new wolves.

"I see the beauty has spoken. Follow me." While she is walking ahead I can't help but to stare.

"Zach you're staring, and drooling." She tells me. I quickly look away, embarrassed.

"Here is your new den. I do believe you have the best view of the lake."

"Thank you."

"Your traveling partners will be along soon. In the mean time have fun." About thirty minutes later a party of three wolves, two males and a female comes to our den.

"Is this the Jasper den?" Asks a silver furred female wolf.

"Yes. Who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry. Um I'm Silver," she motions to the rust colored wolf, "this is Rusty or Rust for short," she then motions to the copper colored wolf, "And this is Copper."

"You are welcome here. Make yourself at home. We leave in a week."

"Zach!" calls Jack, Alpha's second in command.

"Yes?"

"Sir! The Gibbon Mountain pack is attacking!"

"Why are you not telling Alpha?"

"He was fatally wounded in the first wave, and before he died he said that you are to be the new alpha male."

"Alert the alphas."

"Most of them were wiped out when they killed our advanced warning teams."

"Assemble the Omegas. We will fight back."


	10. Chapter 10

"The Omegas?" asks Jack surprised.

"Yes. Unless you got a better idea."

"I do. We usually run in a case like this retreat to higher ground."

"Well not now. We will fight here by the lake."

"But they outnumber us by at least five times."

"You have not seen me in action have you. Now assemble the Omegas!"

"Sir, yes, sir"

Once they are assembled I start to pace in front of them, "This will be the fight of your life with most of the alphas dead and the rest disabled. By the way my name is Zach but you will call me captain or sir. Most hostile wolves are very susceptible to changing circumstances. So our plan will be to first get them surrounded sever a small group then rush in and kill them. We will repeat this until they are all pushed back."

"What if we get attacked and our plan fails," asks an especially inquisitive young omega.

"Then I have some back up. Here they come." I say looking up and seeing a _Nu_-class Shuttle coming in for a landing.

"What is that?" asks another Omega

"Our back up." I say as they start unloading several AV-7 mobile cannons.

"Sargent on the deck!" calls Gree as I come up. Which confuses several rookies as they don't expect a wolf.

"Troopers! You will protect the pups in the din overlooking the lake. Keep them safe at all costs. Adrin show them the way."

"Yes sir."

"Gree you come with me."

"Yes sir"

"Position the cannons along the west side of the lake. I have something for your main computers." I say handing him a data card.

"What's this?"

"Upload it into your central computer and all troopers will be able to understand wolves."

"I will get straight to it."

"How about you send it to wherever your government is based. Add it to the database."

"Do we have your permission to construct a garrison using some of your territory?"

"As long as you stay away from tourist centers, don't pollute the land air and water, and don't take too much space, you may."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir you won't like what my ARF troopers have found."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself." Gree says handing me a datapad. I take the pad and flip through the photos on it.

"Why the fuck are Ssi-Ruuk here?"

"It seems, like you, they went for outside assistance."

"We must attack now If we are to win." I lead a group of omegas to surround their advance force. I then get to a good vantage point and say as loud as I can, "You have made a grave mistake coming onto our territory."

"We killed or wounded all your alphas."

"We have a few surprises. We have you surrounded as well."

"You can't take us on we outnumber you."

"I wouldn't say so. Attack!" Soon all the wolves we have rush in killing all that get in the way.

"Reveal our secret! How di- ahhhhhh"

"Cannons fire on sector twelve they have revealed the Ssi-Ruuk. They're too strong fall back. Gree now!" at that order a group of clones storm the Ssi-Ruuk.

Just then my communicator beeps,"Yes?"

"Sir! I'm afraid that your battle is a diversion. About twenty wolves and ten Ssi-Ruuk are attacking the pup den." says a clone trooper over the com

"I'm coming. All wolves retreat to the den this is a diversion." Once there we lose most of our forces immediately. "Do not let them get to the pups!" A long battle ensues in about an hour we lose half of our soldiers. After six months I am relocated. Before I leave I give Adrin The Form.

_Two years later (read my other two fan-fictions to know what happened in the year before he came back.)_

I fly my _Phantom-_class attack shuttle low across the landscape of Jasper causing a herd of caribou to scatter. I manage to touch down in a den that is big enough for the shuttle when I sense something.I turn to a wolf just as expected one pounces for me but I flatten myself to the ramp and she crashes into the cave wall, "You should know not to pounce so soon."

"Who are you? And why did you ruin my hunt." I hear Kate say

"Huh? Oh, yeah it is dark you probably can't see me well," I reach and turn on the ramp lights, "There you should be able to see me now."

"Zach! It's you!" she excitedly says while she gives me a big hug.

"Wow you've changed in the last two years. Well how you been doing?"

"Come and see." I follow her to her din.

"This is how I've been. These are my pups Claudette, Stinky, and Runt."

"Who's the father?" I ask. As if to answer my questions Humphrey enters the din.

"Him." she answers motioning towards him.

"Where is Adrin?"


	12. Chapter 12

"She went missing about a week ago." says Kate solemnly.

"What happened?" I say tears starting to stream down my face.

"She went on a hunting trip and never returned," puts in Humphrey.

"She might be out there still. I will find her."

"She is most likely dead."

"No she's alive I can feel it. Are we still allied with the Republic."

"Um… Yes."

"Have you checked the Delta pack in Yellowstone."

"Um…. no. No I didn't." responds Humphrey.

"What?! You didn't! I told you to search there!" says Kate somewhat pissed.

"Well I didn't." argues Humphrey

"I'll search there." I say breaking up the argument.

"Good. I'm going to put you in charge of Humphrey 'till further notice."

"What!?" we say simultaneously.

"Are you trying to torture me or him?" I ask.

"Both."

"Why? If I may ask"

"You ruined my hunt and Humphrey didn't do what I said. Simple as that."

"Bu-"

"Ask any more questions and I will throw you out."

"I'll be going now." I then board my shuttle. "Humphrey what should I name the ship? It should be something strong."

"I don't know."

"How about _Kate's Fury_? That's strong."

"Yes, yes it is," he says trying not to laugh.

"Okay. But the name should not stick."

"It won't stick." There is silence for the rest of the trip.

"Was all that twisting and turning necessary. I almost threw up," complains Humphrey as we go down the ramp.

"Yes it was." I reply. "Omega," I say to a nearby Omega, "Do you know where Adrin is?"

"Yes she is being held by Jack who has gone corrupt with power. Don't tell him I said that." responds the Omega.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is she being held?" I ask

"In your old den which is the current alpha den." replies the omega

"Humphrey come with me we are going to rescue her," I tell him

"I would like to stay here if you would like," he suggests.

"Sorry but I can't keep an eye on you when you are here," I say matter of factually.

"Crap," He curses as he follows me to the den.

"Be careful the path is on a cliff, and let me take out the guards." I say just before we reach the din. As I guessed the guards make the mistake of lunging at me while I am at the edge and fall silently to their deaths. "Hello you here?" I ask as I enter.

"Who are you?" asks a voice I've never heard before.

"I am Zachary Byford. I'm here to rescue a wolf named Adrin. You heard of her?"

"I am Anne, and yes I have heard of her. She was taken out temporarily but she should be here soon."

"Humphrey come in here we must wait." I call to his hiding place.

"Humphrey? Is that you?" asks Anne as he comes in.

"Should I know you?" he says suspiciously.

"No. But a mother never forgets."

"Mother? I thought you were killed by a caribou stampede."

"I almost did. But I some how managed to find my way here."

Before he could respond we hear voices outside wondering where the guards are. "They're back with her," warns Anne.

"Humphrey take up a position at a side of the entrance. I'll get opposite and prepare to jump her escorts." As soon as the escorts come in we effectively kill them, get her, and get the hell out of there.

"We are being followed!" Adrin warns.

"All of you continue on. I am expendable you are not," before anyone could answer I turn and start fighting off the pursuers. I do pretty well until I get surrounded and overwhelmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrin's P.O.V<strong>

"Zach!" I call as he gets overwhelmed. "I am going to help him."

"No." says Humphrey in response, "He said leave him and that is what I am doing." Before he can say anything else I run to help him and manage to get him aboard the ship with the others and fly back to Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you liked the story so far. Please review on the chapter it keeps me going. And yes Adrin knows how to pilot a shuttle Zach taught her when they where stuck in the delta pack.<strong>

**-Peace before action!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I know that some of the story may be confusing. If you are lost just send me a message and I will try to clear it up. This has been a note by the author. =)**

* * *

><p><em>Back in Jasper.<em>

"What happened?" I ask as I wake up.

"You got overwhelmed and nearly killed by delta pack guards. I rescued me," Adrin answers

"I gave you an order! You were supposed to go!"

"I was taught never to leave a man behind. What are you going to do? Punish me."

"Sorry it's just you disobeyed a direct order. It is the solder side of me." I apologize.

"It is okay I understand."

"How bad were my injuries?"

"Nothing too serious just many sprains and cracked bones. As well as a couple dislocated ribs. Nothing that won't heal in a week."

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I tend to get overconfident. How did you do in piloting the shuttle."

"If you hadn't of taught me how to pilot a shuttle we all would've been either captured or killed."

"I will take that as a good."

"More or less."

_A week later._

"You may be released from the medical din," says Adrin as I waken.

"Good. How is Anne? Last time I saw her she was half-starved. and that was a week ago maybe more." I say.

"Would you like to visit her?"

"Yes. I think it would be great to get to know a wolf I rescued."

"Come I will take you to see her," We find her in route to Kate and Humphrey's cave.

I decide to start a conversation, "Hello. Thought I would see how you are doing. Since you were the only one that didn't visit me."

"Sorry about that. It's just my life has been crazy since I came back," Anne apologizes.

"That makes since."

"Where are you headed?" she asks.

"To tell Kate and Humphrey about my recovery."

"They would love to know. Adrin here is very brave. She risked her life to rescue you. Seems like your love is true." There is silence until we get to our destination.

"Hey mom. If you would have told me you were coming I might have fixed the place up a bit," comments Humphrey.

"Where's the fun in that. Besides I have an announcement."

"We would love to hear it," I say politely.

"I have decided to adopt Zach," she announces.

"What!?" we say simultaneously.

"You two will be siblings. Also he rescued me so we should help him out somehow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's announcement: If you want to learn about the back-stories of my characters. I will have a fan-fiction covering them soon.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say. I've been without a family for so long."<p>

"How long?" asks Kate.

"About two hundred years."

"How is that possible?" asks Humphrey.

"My back-story is for a different time."

"Why?" asks Humphrey

"Apparently he doesn't know how painful it may still be," says Anne glaring at her son.

"It's okay. I would be happy to be in a family," I say.

"Our din is open for you whenever you feel like joining us."

"Thank you."

_The following day._

Kate comes up to our den and asks us, "Would you like to come on a hunting trip. Anne is watching the pups."

"I would love to. Who all is coming?" I respond.

"Just me, Humphrey, you, and Adrin." While looking for a good herd of caribou we hear what sounds like engines roaring and thin silence.

"What was that?' asks Humphrey.

"I don't know," I answer.

"It sounded like your shuttle did when you ruined my hunt by flying low," puts in Kate.

"It stopped in a clearing straight ahead," supplies Adrin.

"Lets go find out what it is," I suggest. Once we reach a clearing the first thing we notice is a modified VCX-100 light freighter taking up most of the clearing, where three humanoids are coming down the boarding ramp.

"Finally this is the place where we will do better then our rival did on studying wolves. Kolir do you have Zach's wolf report?" says the taller humanoid in a somewhat deep voice.

"Yes sir, I do," responds the shorter one.

"What are those?" whispers Kate curiously.

"The taller one is a Selonian. The shorter is a Bothan."

"Well lets show ourselves to them then." Adrin says while moving to the edge of the bushes.

"Hey look some wolves have come to greet us." says the Selonian.

"Wait a second. Those are the wolves Zach describes in his report. The tan one is Kate, the grey one is Humphrey, the gold one is Adrin, and that black one is Zach himself." replies the Selonian.

"How observant." I tell them in basic, shocking them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you loved the chapter. I have been told by my editor that my story is elevating too quickly and that I write the chapters too quickly, so I am going to slow down on the plot. Sorry if what I just said didn't make since. Don't forget to review, lets go for five. Have a great day and thanks for reading.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Did that wolf just speak?" asks the Selonian. "That's Zach. Were you listening to a single thing I just said?" gripes the Bothan, "That is our rival he can do that." "Who are you?" I ask. "I am she called Firra and he is Kolir. We are field biologists studying wolves trying to get more info then you did." says the Bothan first motioning to herself then the Selonian. "Well if you are than you will need translators. I have some back at my shuttle so follow us to the pack." Once there I give them the translators and take them to meet the pack leader. "Winston may I speak with you?" "Sure." he answers. "Come with me." "Where are we going?" "I have some people you should welcome to our pack." "Who are they?" "A Bothan named Firra and a Selonian named Kolir. They are biologists studying wolves. So be nice." "I will." There is silence 'till we get to the din. "Who is who?" Winston asks looking at the scientists. "The tall one is the Selonian, Kolir. The shorter one is the Bothan, Firra," I tell him. "Guys meet the alpha male of the pack, Winston." "Welcome to the pack." "That is so cool I can understand wolves now," comments Firra. "Yes you can." _Over the next four months the scientists gather lots of data and nature takes its course between Zach and Adrin._ As I come home from a hunting trip Humphrey comes running up to me saying, "Zach you should come follow me." When I get to the din I notice two newborn pups curled up on the floor. Kate, noticing my curiosity tells me "They're yours. Welcome to parenthood. " "How about you name them." suggests Anne "Let us see. He will be Flevorium and she will be Liv. Is Adrin going to be okay?" "Yes, she is just a little wiped out." _Three weeks later…._ While I am watching the twins I feel a force presence nearby. I search for the source a little bit before I realize the presence is coming from my pups. I then make a decision I will train my pups to hunt and fight they would be good at it. "Kids," "Yes father," answers Flevorium "You will start training in the morning." 


	17. Chapter 17

_That night…._

"You what?!" said Adrin nearly shouting.

"I have decided to take the twins as my students," I repeat.

"They are only three weeks."

"Age isn't a factor here."

"Yes it is."

"No it ain't"

"Are we really having this right now."

"Apparently so."

"You're NOT going to train them."

"Who is going to stop me. And they are going to be great."

"Train them and I will kill you."

"How about we let them decide."

_The next morning at daybreak…._

"Sorry if we interrupted any pleasant dreams. Me and your mother have decided to offer your first life choice. Train to fight with me or take a more peaceful path with your mother. Your choice."

After a moment of consideration Flevorium answers with, "I don't think violence will change the world. So I will go with mom."

It then all falls to Liv, "I'll chose to go with dad."

"Then it is settled." I tell Adrin as she leads Flevorium into the din. I then turn to Liv and say, "You are about to embark on an extremely difficult path of life. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"I'm ready for any challenge," she answers.

"That overconfidence will be your downfall if you are not careful. Now come with me, first you will learn to hunt." I say walking towards the hunting grounds. As I teach her the basics on a herd of deer we notice that we are gathering an audience. "Keep your eyes on the prey not on the crowd." I order Liv as she starts getting distracted by the crowd. "Now time for the kill!" as I give the order in a loud whisper she lunges and tears the throat out of the nearest deer in her first attempt. Drawing cheers from the crowd. "I knew you would do well."


	18. Chapter 18

_Three months later…._

"Your training has come along well." I say to Liv as we are walking through the trees.

"Yes it is. Where are you taking me?"

"To a large force presence that I can't identify. It is right inside this mountain."

"What was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is some movement nearby."

"I can definitely sense something now," just then a small, about half the size of a wolf, white three-headed dragon comes out of the bushes. "What the heck is that?" I ask.

"I don't know but it is so cute."

"Stand back it could be dangerous."

"Do you sense anything bad from it."

"No. I sense curiosity, loneliness, and friendliness."

"Should we try to talk to it?"

"Lets see. Who or what are you." I ask the thing.

"I am known as The Prince," it says without moving its mouth."

"Are you telepathic?" asks Liv.

"Yes. I can tell it will be the easiest way to communicate with you directly."

"Why do you come to us?" I ask.

"I am alone. I need someone to take me in."

"Mom will probably have a fit but we can adopt you."

"Thank you," says The Prince.

_Back at the din…._

"You bought this…. thing to our din."

"Yes and that 'thing' has a name. He is The Prince," I correct.

"Why did you bring 'The Prince' here."

"I take credit for that. He told us that he needs someone to take him in," explains Liv

"He can talk?" asks Adrin.

"Yes I can," says The Prince, shocking her.

"Now stay here, Prince. I'll be back," I tell him.

"Where are you going?" asks Liv as she catches up with me.

"Back to the cave. There is something large and evil in there." There is silence 'till we get to a massive pit inside the mountain. As Liv is trying to judge the depth of the pit I am looking around the inside. When one thing in particular catches my attention, "Hey Liv."

"Yes master."

"Do you think there is something off about this stalagmite?"

"No, what make you think that?"

"It's too massive to be natural." I say looking closely at it. I then notice what seems to be a hidden access panel I open it.

"What did you find?"

"A control panel and by the design it was meant for wolves to use."

"Don't touch it the last thing we need is to unleash some evil on the world."

"Come on how bad could it be?" I say punching buttons then after thirty seconds of doing that the thing starts to hum causing the whole cave to shake.

"Now you've done it," she shouts over the humming.


	19. Chapter 19

Once the shaking and humming subside a doorway appears in a nearby wall, "See nothing to worry about. Just a door." I comment.

"But where does it go?" asks Liv.

"Only one way to find out." I say as I start following the newly opened path. As we continue on we pass several doors one of which was open.

"What is in here?" she says as she enters.

"Looks like an armory," I say noticing the swords and armor that appear to have been meant for wolves to use. "Hold on. Liv try on this armor."

"Sure."

"Just as I thought. This things are meant for wolves. You continue looking around by the door I will look around the back of the room." Once back there I notice words carved near two massive human swords reading:

_Only the chosen may wield the blades._

_One who can change form may unlock the treachery._

_A deadly mistake may be banished by ways of Big Bertha and The Slice._

_By the hand of the chosen only._

_May the original prevail._

_The fate of the packs lies in his hands._

I look back to the display cases and read the plaque under them. Big Bertha is a black sword with a red center and The Slice is all grey both of which are roughly ten meters long. I, noticing they are meant for humans, change to my human form and pick up both weapons, one in each hand and wind up relying heavily on the force to hold them as they are roughly 500 lbs. each.

"What have you got there?" asks Liv.

"I am not entirely sure."

"Should we continue on?"

"Yes." After several stairways we reach what seems to the bottom of the pit. "The presence I've been sensing is here." Just then a low rumbling emanates from further into the pit and before we can figure out its source an extremely deep voice comes from straight ahead, "Who dares awaken me from my slumber, and what have you done with my son."

"Who are you, and show yourself." says Liv in an authoritative voice I never knew she had.

"I am he who is called The King. As for showing myself you must tell me where my son is."

"You must show yourself before we give you the info you seek."

"Very well then," with that a dragon that looks exactly like the Prince but about ten-thousand times bigger comes out of the shadows.

"The truth is we do not know who or where you son is. I just wanted to see you."

"I will find him myself," he says blowing a hole in the mountain with a fireball and disappearing through it."


	20. Chapter 20

As we rush back up the stairs I get drawn to a nearby door. "No, No more doors." warns Liv as I walk up to it and open it.

"Relax. Its like something is drawing me to this door."

"How can I relax! You just unleashed an evil dragon on the world!"

"Hey that's not my fault."

"You were the one who opened the door to this place which most likely awakened him!"

"Are we seriously having this right now. While The King may be destroying our homes and families."

"I agree with him." says a voice from deeper into the room.

"Thank y-. Wait what where did that come from."

"It came from me," The voice says.

"Show yourself," I demand.

"Sorry I forgot you can't see in the dark," Says the voice but this time accompanied by movement and extremely bright lights turning on revealing a sixty-four meter, snow-colored dragon with only a single head.

"Not another dragon," I comment.

"You must not worry about me I am simply the caretaker of this place. I would never give myself to evil."

"So you are a good dragon?" asks Liv.

"And can you be ridden?" I add.

"You going to ride him?" she asks.

"Yes I will," I respond.

"Yes to both of those questions, and I am female not male," she says.

"Sorry about that. It's just hard to tell with dragons."

"I'm used to it."

"Sorry to interrupt your polite chit-chat but how do I get on to you." I say before they get too far into their conversation.

"You might want to try the saddle against the wall."

"Oh. Now there is the issue of getting you out, that door is way too small for you."

"Leave that to me," she says as we get on. Then somehow we get outside.

"Stop by the din. So I can drop Liv off," I tell her. After dropping Liv off I say, "I never caught your name."

"My name is Aether," she responds.


	21. Chapter 21

When we manage to catch up with The King he is flying towards the 'urban' part of the pack.

"We must keep him from getting to the population center of the pack," I tell Aether.

"I figured as much," she responds.

"Get above him because if I can get on him then maybe I can keep him from causing trouble."

"I doubt it will work but you can try."

"Don't argue with me just do it."

"Okay, jump when I say."

"Okay."

After several tense minutes of him getting closer to the dins she finally says "Jump." As I fall I adjust my fall so that I land on The Kings back, but I misjudge his reaction and get thrown off his back and barely get caught by Aether.

"I got an Idea. How about you force him down and I will fight him on the ground."

"Without a rider I do have better maneuverability, and that is a good idea."

"Just do it! It is the only way to save the pack." When The King is down below 50 meters I decide now might be a good time to try to turn him. I start with, "I can feel there is still good in you."

"Oh this is a surprise a mortal trying to turn me. It isn't going to work. Many have tried all failed." he says before he shoots a fireball at me which I quickly dodge.

"Well you probably haven't had experience with mortals like me," I say dodging an ice attack. "There is always a little bit of your original self hidden deep in your mind."

"There is nothing left of that weak original."

I notice that this must be the darkness and corruption in his mind talking, "There must be or you will not have anything to control."

"You know nothing of the darkness that I am." he punctuates that with a volley of several fireballs in rapid succession, all of which I dodge.

"Look around at all this destruction because you are so against the light."

"I don't care about your population center," he says before another ice attack.

"Then what do you care about?"I say dodging the ice.

"All I care about is destroying any opposition I face in my take over."

"I thought you wanted your son."

"But he is not here."

"Who said anything about me not being here," before I even turn I know The Prince is behind me. When I do turn I notice Liv standing next to him.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be back at the din."

"I came with Liv to see if you are all right."

"Okay, just stay out of my way." As I turn around I notice a huge fireball coming right for me that I have no hope of dodging.


End file.
